Chronicle
'' Quest Chronicles '' '' Valhalla Palace Audience Chamber-1 '' You leave the summoning chamber and begin exploring a massive hall. You can hear large noises and whispered voices. Even though you've been walking for some time, it feels like you have made no progress. '' Valhalla Palace Audience Chamber-2 '' "This is the Valhalla Palace Audience Chamber. Odin All-father used to meet all the other gods and goddesses here." It looks like it hasn't been used for a long time. "It looks abandoned now, but don't let that worry you. We'll protect you if you believe in us!" As you talked, you began to come near the throne, and the large beast who was wrapped around it. '' Valhalla Palace Audience Chamber-3 '' "Remember, the more faith you give us, the easier it is for us to defeat creatures like this. After all, I'm going to be your Goddess!" But, I won't let you girls do dangerous things. If there is not another choice, then, could you fight together with me? Diona "I guess I don't have a choice. But let's not do anything too dangerous okay?" Perhaps you really can rely on these would-be Goddesses. They may be your only hope of returning home. '' Valhalla Palace Corridor-1 '' "Okay, let's begin making our way out of this old palace." "We need to fight powerful opponents in front of you so that you can see what we are capable of. This will increase your faith in us!" '' Valhalla Palace Corridor-2 '' As you continue down the corridor leading from the throne room, you find yourself wondering what your companions really are. "I guess you could call us incomplete aspects of a god or goddess. There are many of us, and we are all trying to collect enough faith to become that god." '' Valhalla Palace Corridor-3 '' "In fact, it is possible for aspects of the same type to combine to become even stronger!" You can combine? "Yes, the act of combining our faith together requires us to combine our physical bodies as well." '' Valhalla Palace Corridor-4 '' The corridor seems to continue forever, with only a little light from windows up high on the wall. You ask if any aspect has become a god or goddess yet. "I don't think so. But I've got a good feeling that with your help we'll do it!" '' Valhalla Palace Corridor-5 '' "But we could use more help. There's lots of other aspects around, so let's find from trustworthy partners." "Oh, looks like the end of this conversation. I can see the exit behind that thing now blocking our way." With the monster defeated, you are finally able to leave this corridor. '' Valhalla Palace Entrance Hall-1 '' You find yourself in a large hall. It is massive, and you can just barely make out a pair of gates at the far end. It seems that other groups of aspects are gathering here. As you and your team make your way through the hall, you see other groups scrounging for equipment, fighting, making alliances, and preparing for some sort of journey. '' Valhalla Palace Entrance Hall-2 '' You also hear fervent chants and prayers. It appears that you aren't the only human summoned to provide a source of faith. You ask Gerda for more information. "There's summoning rooms all over the palace, but there's only so many humans that can be summoned. As a result, lots of aspects team up in order to share faith." '' Valhalla Palace Entrance Hall-3 '' You and your team fall into silence as you walk through the hall. Gerda's words have given you much to think about. Since aspects need humans, how many fall to monsters out of weakness? How many humans have died becase they couldn't believe in their partners? '' Valhalla Palace Entrance Hall-4 '' As you ponder the predicament you find yourself caught up in, you continue to make your way towards the large gate. You look back at those following you to see that your party has grown. '' Valhalla Palace Entrance Hall-5 '' "Alright,", you say, "I'll help you all become Goddesses. Let's do our best to survive." Everyone nods and gives words of encouragement as you finally reach the gates. "Finally, fresh air!" As Gerda flings the doors open, one of the doors thuds against side of a monster who has just been rudely awaken. Your party heads out into the fresh air now that the monster is defeated. '' Valhalla Palace Rose Garden-1 '' Your first sight on exiting the palace is a large hedge wall, studded with roses, blocking the way forward. "This is something new. It looks like part of a hedge maze. Instead of wasting time, let's take the direct path." '' Valhalla Palace Rose Garden-2 '' Gerda starts chopping up the plants with her sword, but they start growing to fill in the hole she is making. "Gerda, it's not working. Let me try my powers instead." '' Valhalla Palace Rose Garden-3 '' "OK plants, let's see how much you enjoy the heat from a huge bonfire!" The flames had a strong effect at first, but the plants still grew too fast. '' Valhalla Palace Rose Garden-4 '' Resigned to completing the maze the normal way, your party begins to get frustrated at how long it appears to be. All of a sudden something grabs you by the neck and starts to drag you along! "Follow the human!" '' Valhalla Palace Rose Garden-5 '' You feel like you're being dragged through the maze, but you aren't getting hurt much. It's almost like the plants are letting you be pulled through. It appears that you passed out. When you awake, your party is engaged in battle against some sort of plant monster. You rush to their support. Ent The plants that comprised the maze begin to wither and disappear now that the monster controlling them has been defeated. '' Valhalla Palace Drawbridge-1 '' With the Ent's hedge maze gone, you can see that you're in a large courtyard near the castle wall and main gate. You begin walking towards the main gate. You arrive at the main gate only to see that the drawbridge has been raised. There's no mechanism close at hand, so your party explores the surrounding area. '' Valhalla Palace Drawbridge-2 '' There's a staircase that leads up into the gatehouse tower. With no other ready ideas, you start to climb. You arrive at a landing. Like the others you have passed, all you find are the things the previous occupants left behind. Another set of stairs continues upward. '' Valhalla Palace Drawbridge-3 '' Sounds from other groups and occasionally the sound of fighting drift in through the narrow windows as you continue climbing. It appears that you have reached the final landing. It is a long room, and two large chains rise up through the wall. These are attached to a mechanism of some sort. There is a lever attached to the mechanism. '' Valhalla Palace Drawbridge-4 '' The drawbridge begins to lower after you throw the lever. You begin to make your way back down. Back on the ground, you look out across the bridge. What had seemed so small from up on top of the tower now looks impressively large. '' Valhalla Palace Drawbridge-5 '' Your party, with a last look back at the castle, begins to cross the bridge. Other parties have begun to gather as well. Just before reaching the other side, a large monster appears on the bridge, dripping with water. It looks like it just swam out of the moat. Leviathan The party quickly finishes crossing the bridge, just in case that monster had friends. '' Sunshine Hill-1 '' After a short rest, your party decides to head for a large hill nearby in order to get a bearing on the local area. The hill is bathed in sunlight, and the closer to the summit you get the warmer you feel. '' Sunshine Hill-2 '' "This place is great. I feel relaxed for the first time since I learned I would be partnered with a human!" "You knew I would be summoned?" "Two aspects are selected to be partnered with every human that is summoned. It increases the chance that both the human and at least one of the aspects will survive." '' Sunshine Hill-3 '' "Ya, I got lucky when I was selected to be your partner!" "Um, thank you?" "Haha, that's the spirit! Let's finish climbing this hill and choose our new destination." "Why don't you lead the way since you're so gung-ho." '' Sunshine Hill-4 '' "There's supposed to be a shrine on the far side of the hill. It's where aspects that have given up on trying to become gods live." "Supposed to be? You've never been?" Gerda's comment makes you question how much your partners actually know about their world. Regardless, you continue climbing. '' Sunshine Hill-5 '' "Aspects without human partners tend to stay in the palace as there's too many powerful monsters wandering around." As you near the crest of the hill, a lightning bolt strikes without warning. When your eyes clear, there stands a powerful looking monster. It does not have a human face, but you could swear it was glaring at you. Raiju Able to focus on your journey again, you see a small building on the far side of the hill that you begin to head for. '' Castle of Nightmares-1 '' When you arrive at the shrine, you are greeted by a familiar face. "Rookies! I'm glad you made it this far. Let's have a drink and celebrate!" You try and stand up, but you knock over some empty bottles. "I had forgotten how weak you humans are! That was only four bottles of mead. Let's sober you up.: '' Castle of Nightmares-2 '' "Now, do you have a plan for how to proceed?" "Not really. We don't know enough about this land." "...and that covers the local geography. Would you mind investigating the Castle of Nightmares for me?" "Castle of ? That sounds much too dangerous." '' Castle of Nightmares-3 '' "I know it's close by, but didn't you just say it's abandoned?" "You had to fight a bunch of monsters to reach here, yes? Normally it's an easy journey because I and the other guides work to keep the monsters in check. We think that something is making the monsters aggressive, and it appears to be coming from the Castle of Nightmares." '' Castle of Nightmares-4 '' "Well, more aggressive. But you and your partners look like you can handle things, even if you are rookies. I'd appreciate the help, and I can give you some supplies in return for the help. Why don't you start getting ready?" "Well, I guess we're going to investigate that castle then. Thanks for the supplies Minora." "Spend the night here and leave in the morning. It should take half a day to reach the castle." '' Castle of Nightmares-5 '' After a fitful night's rest, with dreams filled with horrors that may await you, your party sets forth for the Castle of Nightmares. When you arrive at the castle, you find that the gates are missing. In place of wood or steel, a giant suit of armor stands as a guardian. Living Armor With the castle's guardian defeated, your path forward is clear for the moment. Even so, your legs are shaking with trepidation. '' Castle of Nightmares (Bedroom)-1 '' Your party splits into small groups in order to search the castle more effectively. While walking along a corridor, you notice what appears to be a young lady ahead of you. '' Castle of Nightmares (Bedroom)-2 '' The lady waves to you and disappears around a corner. You follow her and begin checking the rooms along the hall she entered. "Oh, you finally found me! I was beginning to think I would have to call out to you." "You wanted me to follow you? What are you doing here?" '' Castle of Nightmares (Bedroom)-3 '' The room we are in is opulent, but seems very old. "You don't trust me? This used to be a queen's room. Go on, explore it! You won't find any traps or monsters." "Satisfied now? You look sleepy, so why don't you go rest in the bed?" "But I'm not sleepy...(yawn). What are you doing to me?" '' Castle of Nightmares (Bedroom)-4 '' "Are you in there? I'll save you!" You barely hear Gerda shout and the large sound that she made as she kicked the door in. "Get up! She's using magic on you. We need you awake to help us fight her!" "What, what's going on?" '' Castle of Nightmares (Bedroom)-5 '' "That lady is a succubus. She's been taking aspects and humans and turning them into monsters. Go to the dungeon and see for yourself. But be quick, we can't hold her for long." "I trust you!" The room is a tense as each side tries to move into a better position and wait for someone to make the first move. "That's it, I hope you don't mind if I kick her butt!" Succubus The Succubus collapses to the ground in a cloud of smoke! '' Castle of Nightmares (Balcony)-1 '' When the smoke clears, the succubus is missing. "Chase her, find her! We will make her pay for what she has done!" You walk out to the balcony just in time to see the succubus jump out and glide towards the castle gate. '' Castle of Nightmares (Balcony)-2 '' "Don't worry, I got her!" "How? She's already flying away!" The chair thrown by Gerda flew surprisingly far, and it clipped the succubus in the wing. Distracted, the succubus lost control and crashed into the dirt. However, she disappeared in another puff of smoke. '' Castle of Nightmares (Balcony)-3 '' It appears that this succubus was using an illusion. You wonder how many other tricks she might have. You need to think carefully about your next course of action. "Ok, this is boring. I can't escape with you and your partners just standing there while your friends crawl all over my castle!" "Your castle?" '' Castle of Nightmares (Balcony)-4 '' "Yes, my castle! I was the queen here, and this was my room! I never would have been able to return without his help, and I'm not going to let you disturb his plan!" "Who? What? I don't know what you're talking about!" "Hmm, it seems your blows from our first fight loosened my tongue, but I won't say anymore. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." '' Castle of Nightmares (Balcony)-5 '' As'' the succubus breaks her illusion and tries to jump on the balcony railing, you rush forward and grab her wings. You both fall to the floor as the succubus struggles to get free. "Enough of this nonsense! If you will not let me go, I'll just crush you all!" 'Evo-Succubus' The final blow knocks the Succubus backwards over the blacomy edge. She smiles, turns away from you, and slowly begins to fly away. You begin preparing your party to follow after her. ''' Sunshine Hill (Evening)-1 '' After you finish regrouping, you hold a meeting to decide what to do next. Gerda "We shouldn't waste time, but shouldn't chase after her blindly." "We should return to a safe place and then make a safe decision." '' Sunshine Hill (Evening)-2 '' The castle disappears shortly after your group leaves it behind. In its place you only see the rising moon. "Looks like we are camping." Berenice "Camping can be fun, but beds are better." '' Sunshine Hill (Evening)-3 '' You're worried about sleeping out in the open, but you are very tired. You try to head for the closest town before your body forces you to rest. By the time you reach Sunshine Hill the moon has already risen high. '' Sunshine Hill (Evening)-4 '' Even though it should be dark by now it is still bright all around you. A bluish-white ball of light is floating towards you. Is this somebody's spell? The ball of light looks oddly comforting and you kind of want to pet it. '' Sunshine Hill (Evening)-5 '' Erin "Stop!" Erin pokes the ball with her spear and sparks of flame and electricity start coursing up the shaft! Diona "Well, I guess it's a monster after all." The ball of light continues producing flames and electricity as it approaches us. ''Will o' The Wisp'' You defeated the Will o' Wisp. It suddenly grows very dark. '' Vineyards of Dionysus-1 '' You finally manage to stumble back into Minora's little settlement. Minora "Welcome back. Looks like you managed to clear out the Castle of Nightmares." Erin "So what's next?" '' Vineyards of Dionysus-2 '' "Sleep?" Minora "Yes, sleep first and then you can continue your adventure tomorrow." "Thank you!" Minora "You look like you're going to fall over, go to sleep already!" '' Vineyards of Dionysus-3 '' "Let me sleep! I'm still tired!" Diona "No can do! We've already got a lead!" Minora "That's right. We need to you visit the Vineyards. There's a mandrake running lose that we want you to deal with! It's weaker at night so you'll have to wait until then." '' Vineyards of Dionysus-4 '' You prepared some earplugs while waiting for nightfall. "I see a walking plant over there!" Even though you shouted, thanks to the earplugs no one heard you. You beckon for everyone to follow you. '' Vineyards of Dionysus-5 '' Your team splits up and begins to take up positions in order to surround the mandrake to prevent it from escaping. It looks like everyone is in position, so you give the signal and jump at the mandrake! ''Mandrake'' You captured the Mandrake. You hope it will be useful. '' Wurm's Rise-1 '' "We've acquired the mandrake, but what purpose does it serve?", Gerda "Are you familiar with the tale of Fafnir the Dragon?" "Fafnir the Dragon? If memory serves, he is a powerful wurm guarding a great treasure." '' Wurm's Rise-2 '' Gerda "That's the one! This mandrake will weaken the wurm, ensuring our victory. Let's claim the treasure for ourselves!" Indeed. Then we best start searching for its whereabouts. '' Wurm's Rise-3 '' Diona "That will not be necessary. In our world, merely focusing one's thoughts on a thing would seem to make it appear." "What? Is that so?" Diona "It would be frightful were a colossus to appear. One of us could be snatched up by a colossus just for thinking such a thing, honestly! Well... probably." '' Wurm's Rise-4 '' Berenice "Must we face Fafnir? His breath is poison! Why not do battle with the common fire-breathing variety?" Thus, your party journeyed fort to volcanic regions in search of dragons. Diona "Let us head south, it has a climate fit for dragons." '' Wurm's Rise-5 '' A streaming volcano looms in the distance, with a winged beast resting near its peak. As you draw closer, the mandrake shrieks and the dragon recoils in pain. Gerda "Your time has come! Mighty Fafnir, feel the sting of my magical blade, Nothung!" ''Red Dragon'' You defeated the Red Dragon. You search the dragon's den, but there appears to be no treasure to speak of. '' Valley of Gnitaheidr-1 '' Your party, now greater in number, continues its pursuit for the dragon Fafnir, Descending Wurm's Rise, you enter the Valley of Gnitaheigr. Leandra "That was where you fought the Red Dragon? It must have been a glorious battle." Gerda "It was rather disappointing, actually. I hope Fafnir will prove more of a challenge." '' Valley of Gnitaheidr-2 '' Diona "How can we hope to defeat Fafnir? His poison breath will be the end of us." Maeve "Fearnot. I shall strike him down with my scythe before he has a chance to strike." '' Valley of Gnitaheidr-3 '' Gerda "According to legend, Fafnir dwells within a cave, keeping a watchful eye on his treasure." "I wonder what spoils await us. Let's press on!" '' Valley of Gnitaheidr-4 '' Entering a dark cavern, Leandra conjures a glowing orb to light your path. As you journey further, a putrid smell fills the air. Diona "Let's be quick. I don't want to be here one moment than necessary." "What's that moving behind you? Is that a... tail?" '' Valley of Gnitaheidr-5 '' Fafnir emerges from behind, preventing your escape. Gerda "He is a great deal larger than the Red Dragon." "Will this prove a big enough challenge for you?" Gerda "Is it too late for us to change our minds?" '''Fafnir Fafnir lays defeated. Searching your surroundings, you unearth a large egg. As you grasp it with both hands you feel a faint, yet steady, heartbeat. '' Abandoned Vale-1 '' Diona "This is a welcome change of pace. Our travels have been quite perilous as of late." It's nice to be back in civilization. Perhaps we can seek lodging at an inn." Gerda "A real bed? I can't remember how long it's been since I've had a decent night's sleep. And a hearty feast." Approaching the outskirts of the city, your weary party perks up at the thought of comfortable lodging and a proper meal. '' Abandoned Vale-2 '' "It's an impressive city. I have never seen such grandiose buildings." Berenice "Yet something seems amiss. Do you not sense it?" Diona "The city appears deserted. I have not seen a soul since we entered. What would cause such a mass exodus?" Your party surveys the abandoned city. The cause remains unclear, but the city appears to be devoid of life. '' Abandoned Vale-3 '' ??? "You must be the ones he was talkin' about. It's about time, been waitin' ages for you." A towering creature, giant club in hand, sits blocking your path. He appears akin to a troll, only larger and more eloquent". "Who are you? Where are the people of this city? Are you responsible for their disappearance?" ??? "People tend to flee when they see me. I'm surprised you're still hangin' around, but it'll make it easier for me to crush you with this 'ere club." '' Abandoned Vale-4 '' Berenice "We'd best be on our guard, I believe that's a yaoguai. I have yet to face one, but it is said that they are even more powerful than they look." The yaoguai, seemingly bored by the conversation, picks himself up the slowly begins to advance on your party. "Why do you challenge us? We have no misgivings towards you. Leave us and we'll be on ou way." Yaoguai "Sorry, can't do that. Nothin' personal, but he promised meimmortality if I dealt with you, so 'ere I am." '' Abandoned Vale-5 '' "Who is 'he'? And why does he wish to harm us?" Diona "Do you think he is referring to the same mysterious character that the Succubus spoke of?" The yaoguai raises the club above his head, preparing to strike. Gerda "Looks like we've got no time to find out, here he comes. Ready yourselves!" Yaoguai The yaoguai falls to his knees, bested. Yaoguai "Stop! Spare my life, and I'll tell you what little I know, I swear!" ' Vineyards of Dionysus (Reprise)-1 ' Following the information you gained from the yaoguai, your party now finds itself in pursuit of an unknown adversary. Your journey brings you back to the Vineyards of Dionysus. Gerda "Ah, the Vineyards of Dionysus. I remember ourbattle with the mandrake well." ' Vineyards of Dionysus (Reprise)-2 ' "That's a tale I'd rather forget. More importantly, I wonder what brought our mysterious ill-doer to the vineyards." Leandra "Even maniacal villains have been known to be wine connoisseurs." Diona "True, and there is no finer wine to be found than here, in the Vineyards of Dionysus." ' Vineyards of Dionysus (Reprise)-3 ' Brigit "Indeed. Our celebration after defeating the Revenants was made all the sweeter thanks to the fine spirits produced from these very vineyards." Your group fondly reflects on the festivities of the great hunt. "Let's get back to the matter at hand. There must be a clue as to the stranger's whereabouts somewhere." Berenice "Unless that yaoguai lied to us so we would spare his life." ' Vineyards of Dionysus (Reprise)-4 ' Diona "He seemed sincere. I believe there was truth in his words. Our search would be far easier were the vineyards not bathed in darkness." From the dark recesses of the vineyard, you begin to hear the faint sound of footsteps, drawing closer to you at alarming speed. ??? "There you are! You have the nerve to trespass in my vineyard after ransacking my tavern and pillaging the goods from my wine cellar?" ' Vineyards of Dionysus (Reprise)-5 ' "I'm sorry, I don't believe we've met." Brigin "This is Euphy, an aspect of Dionysus. We used her establishment for the festivities." "We partook in some of your wine, but we did not leave the place in disarry, nor did we take a single bottle of wine with us." Euphrasie "Silence! I will hear no more of your lies. You shall pay for your crimes!" Euphrasie "We did not steal from your tavern. There were hundreds of bottles remaining when we left. The blame is not ours." Brigit "Wait. did anyone remember to bolt the tavern when we left?" ' Woodland Belfry-1 ' With Euphrasie appeased, she decides to accompany you party on the hunt for the mysterious villain. Diona "We appreciate your assistance, Euphrasie. Have you heard aught of this stranger that seeks to do us harm?" ' Woodland Belfry-2 ' Euphrasie "There have been whispers of a powerful force exuding their influence among the beasts, but not much else is known." Berenice "What hope do we have standing against an unknown adversary? We shall never gain the upper hand." ' Woodland Belfry-3 ' Euphrasie "That's why I have brought you here. A cockatrice has made its nest upon the belfry. The talons of a cockatrice will paralyze even the most dangerous foe." Gerda "That may be, but how are we to go about claiming the talon from the beast? I doubt it will simply hold out a talon for us to sever." ' Woodland Belfry-4 ' Euphrasie "The cockatrice's nest lies below the giant bell housed within the tower. Striking the bell with sufficient force should cause the bird to become disorientated." Diona "That should provide us with the advantage we need. Of course, first we must sneak upon the nest in order to strike the bell." ' Woodland Belfry-5 ' As your party silently ascends the staircase to the tower's summit, you spy the cockatrice nestled in it's roost. You assume formation around the beasts. You signal to Gerda, who raises her broadsword and strikes the bell with hilt of her blade. Flurried, the cockatrice aimlessly attacks with its claws, tail whipping wildly in all directions. Cockatrice "With a shrill caw, the cockatrice plummets to the base of the belfry." Diona "That was too close for comfort. I could feel my skin beginning to crack. Let's head down and claim the talon." ' Woodland Cottage-1 ' Now in possession of a cockatrice talon, your party continues its journey through the woodland. Gerda "We may have a weapon against our enemy, but we are still unsure of his whereabouts. Where should we venture next?" ' Woodland Cottage-2 ' Euphrasie "Fear not, the cockatrice was not the only one to call this woodland home. An aspect dwells not far from here. We should seek her counsel. " Maeve "They must be somewhat of a recluse to live in this desolate forest. Of which aspect do you speak?" ' Woodland Cottage-3 ' Euphrasie "Nadeshiko, aspect of Iazanami. That is her cottage, beyond the thickets. I have had dealings with her is the past." Nadeshiko "What brings you to these parts, Euphrasie? You are far from your vineyards." Euphrasie informs Nadeshiko of the mysterious stranger hounding your party and the hardships you have overcome thus far. ' Woodland Cottage-4 ' Nadeshiko "My cottage lies deep in the woodland, so I do not hear much. But I have heard word of one fitting your description. Should the rumors prove true, he is not one to be taken lightly." Nadeshiko "He does not fear death, for he has been sent to the underworld only to re-emerge countless times. How do you intend to defeat such a foe?" ' Woodland Cottage-5 ' Diona "We procured a cockatrice talon. We hope that will provide us with the advantage we need." Nadeshiko "While that may assist you, it is far from an assured victory. You must hone your skills against formidable enemies if you are to become victorious. As one who does not fear the underworld, I shall judge your fortitude." Nadeshiko Nadeshiko falls to the ground and gently smiles. Nadeshiko "If you face your enemy with such zeal, then you may be in with a chance. If memory serves, he was last sighted in the east. Head for the Great Bridge, that should put you on course." ' Merciless Falls-1 ' After bidding farewell to Nadeshiko, you follow her advice and head east, hoping to learn more about the identity of your adversary. Your party has journeyed to the edge of the woodland. Berenice "Nadeshiko said that we are facing a foe who is no stranger to death. That does little to whittle down our list of possibilities." ' Merciless Falls-2 ' Maeve "That may be true, but at least we have word of his whereabouts." As you emerge from the woodland, you are greeted by sunlight and the thunderous sound of a colossal waterfall. ' Merciless Falls-3 ' Gerda "The Great Bridge should grant us passage to the other side of the falls. But I do not see it." As you search for a way across the waterfall, you find the remains of what you assume was the Great Bridge. By the rubble stands an enemy you thought lay defeated. ' Merciless Falls-4 ' Leviathan "You appear surprised to see me. Did you think you had bested me back at the Palace Drawbridge? I cannot be felled so easily." Diona "I assume it is you that is responsible for the destruction of the great bridge?" ' Merciless Falls-5 ' Leviathan "Indeed. I sought refuge here to recover from my wounds, and was confronted by one who foretold of your arrival. He seemed eager to impede your progress." Gerda "We've defeated you before, and we'll do so again. But this time we'll make you talk!" Evo-Leviathan Gerda poises her blade before the fallen Leviathan. Leviathan "Do what you will with me. It will do little to stop the Lord of pestilence from fulfilling his goals. Miasmal Basin ' Miasmal Basin-1 ' "The fumes emanating from the lake appear to be noxious." Gerda "This place seems as fitting as any for a 'Lord of Pestilence'." ' Miasmal Basin-2 ' Diona "No texts make reference to a place such as this. I fear this may be the result of his influence." As you continue your journey through the foul lake, an impenetrable mist forms around you. ' Miasmal Basin-3 ' Maeve "I do not think we are alone." You sense a presence skulking in the mist, shadowing your party. ' Miasmal Basin-4 ' ??? "..." Maeve "Who goes there?" ' Miasmal Basin-5 ' ??? "I am but a mere servant, sent to do his bidding." Gerda "The bidding of the Lord of Pestilence? You shall find that we are not easily bested!" Coppelia Maeve deals the final blow. Maeve "How many minions must we face before this 'Lord of Pestilence' will show himself?" Shrouded Deadwood ' Shrouded Deadwood-1 ' . ' Shrouded Deadwood-2 ' . ' Shrouded Deadwood-3 ' . ' Shrouded Deadwood-4 ' . ' Shrouded Deadwood-5 ' . Melanchthon . Deadwood Depths ' Deadwood Depths-1 ' . ' Deadwood Depths-2 ' . ' Deadwood Depths-3 ' . ' Deadwood Depths-4 ' . ' Deadwood Depths-5 ' .